kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Helix |label2 = Kamen Rider Helix Alpha Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Helix, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French, Japanese, and . *'Temporal Protection:' As a Singularity Point, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state, even after a timeline paradox. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Helix is Helix's default form. This form's primary finisher is , that involves him covering his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air and delivering a roundhouse kick to the enemy. This form's secondary finisher is , that involves him covering his right hand in teal energy before twists his arm to release a spinning upward punch. - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 217 cm *'Rider Weight:' 119 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 8 seconds Guardian Form is Helix's super form. This form has golden armor parts on the arms, chest, legs and head. The chest has the teal colored Helix symbol in the center. This form's finishers are , ''' , : In Sword Mode, Helix charges the sword to releases a powerful wave that flies to the enemy in the form of a teal 'Helix' shape and : In Gun Mode, Helix charges the gun to releases a powerful wave that flies to the enemy in the form of a teal 'Helix' shape. - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 197 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 100 tons *'Kicking Power': 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is Helix's final form. While this form appears similar to Helix's normal form, and is drastically stronger and faster, possessing greater combat capability. He also has the ability to summon different weapons and is capable of doing this multiple times, simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. This form's finisher is the . - Level 1= Helix Level 1 Helix Level 1 is Helix's Level 1 form. This form's finisher is the : Helix covers his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} - Alpha= Alpha Alpha is a mutation caused by experimentations from an unknown organization. Even though he is not human anymore, this form was never shown in the series. But this form had appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story. Powers and Abilites *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Human Disguise:' Adam can shift himself from his human to Alpha form. *'Enhanced Strength:' Adam can lift an average human single handedly and even break out of a pair of handcuffs. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. :*'Decelerated Aging:' This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Helix. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *' and Knowledge:' Adam has knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. *' Knowledge:' Adam has knowledge of , , s, , s, , s, , s, , , s and s. *' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown, even super slowdown. *' and Immunity:' Adam's immunity is absolute, being unaffected by a large dose of Bugster virus and Nebula gas. *'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 190 cm *'Rider Weight:' 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds Adam was once possessed by , who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Sword Form to fight an Imagin. When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Den-O had various different Full Charge finishing moves. A Full Charge was started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the DenGasher for a finishing attack. It was possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *' ': The most common form of this attack consists of the DenGasher's blade detaching and flying at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack. When maneuvered properly, the detached blade could also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. Less frequently, the Extreme Slash was manifested as simply a regular sword slash imbued with energy. *' ': A series of three roundhouse Rider Kicks. Momotaros refers to it as his "Super Finishing Attack". }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Helix's personal smartphone that can transform into the Zero Runner. * - Helix's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Helix's primary weapon in Guardian Form. * - Weapon given to him by . * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Warrior Form. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. :* - One of Helix Warrior's personal weapons. Vehicles * - Helix's Rider Machine. * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket used to allow passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders